


Going out With a Bang

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, SPN100 Challenge, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: SPN100 Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Cheap'; "In the end, they all stand together..."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	Going out With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinchaosblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the SPN100 Drabble Challenge by _Vanessa Sgroi_ and _Dizzo_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: series finale, probably AU

**Prompt** : Cheap

oOo

  
In the end, they all stand together because family is what brought them here. Sam and Dean, ready to face whatever may come, Cas at their side. John and Mary are next to the Impala, going into battle together for the first and last time.

Bobby steps up to them. "Ain't no time like the present."

Cas pulls his angel blade. "I am ready."

"Boys..." John warns but Mary finishes for him, "There's no telling if it will work."

"This is it," Sam agrees. "The end. And we won't sell our lives cheap."

Dean nods. "We've got work to do."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.
> 
> **A/N** : This drabble is dedicated to the cast and crew of _Supernatural_ , to commemorate the end of an era and to honour a true game-changer in tv shows over the past 15 years. I bow before the epic adventure, hard work and amazing achievement. Thank you!


End file.
